Uso
by Wolfi-Chan
Summary: First of the Yottsu No Tsubasa Trilogy. When Shun's 13th birthday arrives, he ends of finding many surprises, some pleasant and some paranormally creepy. He soon finds himself in the midst of lies, secrets, and a larger picture that may change everything. T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

-Yottsu No Tsubasa Trilogy-

USO

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

Alright, I've been having some writer's block, and since I am on the verge of finishing one story, I thought I could do another. I WAS planning on doing it later, but do to it being placed on Shun's birthday, I discovered I had two days if I was going to do it as planned. So I'll get**A fFriend in Need, New Resistance, and Hunter's Fire **chapters in soon, promise.! It's a little slow and a little creepy, but there is more to come!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or its characters. Otherwise, who knows what would've happened in the series.

* * *

It was July 22nd already, Shun hadn't fully realized it when he got up that morning. He hadn't thought this day would come this quickly. This was only because he'd normally celebrate it with his mother or grandfather, something as simple as that.

His amber eyes glanced around his bedroom,, which was dark for the most part, except the light filtering from the single window. Swiftly crossing the room to turn on the overhead light, it illuminated all the places that the sunlight hadn't, not that he hadn't be trained to be able to navigate in the dark.

Before he could get dressed, he heard his grandfather call echoed through the halls and into his room, "Shun! Remember you'll be training this morning!"

Shun breathed a heavy sigh before heading for the closet tofetch his training uniform. He might not complain or make a big deal of birthdays but it seemed that his grandpa hadn't even remembered what today was... Not that Shun cared at all about that.

He quickly changed out of his night clothes and into the black uniform that looked traditional and was surprisingly in good shape. This particular uniform had been passed down from each generation of the Kazami family, which pretty much made it ridiculously old hand-me-downs, heck, it could've been older than Grandpa himself; well maybe it was... Shun wasn't sure...

Nevertheless, once Shun got them on, he opened the window of his bedroom and leaped right out. He landed as stable and calmly as usual. His grandfather stepped out soon after, but instead of saying anything, he merely pointed over to a trail, the trail into the woods to be exact.

Without a word of either complaint or reply, Shun went on his way. Once he found the wind blowing around him and the lush forest blurring at the speed he was going at, he became more and more aware of his surroundings.

He slowed his pace when he came to a large vermillion arch in the middle of the clearing, consisting of two sturdy poles attached to two more beams curving upwards, creating the arch. Just when he was about to pass by when he head the all-too familiar voice of his guardian, "Well Shun, do you know what this is?"

Stopping short and even stepping back a little due to how close he had come to tackling his grandfather, sometimes Shun wondered how the eighty-five year old man was capable of making long distances at almost the same time as his grandson; that was one of the things Shun thought he'd never understand. Shun stared for a moment of semi-bewilderment before the answering, "The Gate of Fate, right?"

The raven haired boy had been here before, the Gate of Fate was made by his ancestors, about six hundred years ago, and was supposed to decide the future of every member of the Kazami Clan. Supposedly the structure had been the place where even the Jonin, the head of the ninjas, had come to seek what to do next in time of aid. Oddly enough, it looked brand new despite its age. Of course, Shun considered it like many things that his guardian had told him; it was a load of crap.

His grandfather nodded before adding, "Yes, there is a tradition that every sixteen year old of the clan is to meditate and contemplate what is to come in their lives for 24 hours."

Shun glanced at his grandfather before looking at the arch again, he almost couldn't believe someone was actually capable of sitting under an arch structure for that amount of time, he wasn't sure even he could do that.

"I'm only thirteen," Shun added in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm aware, but it was one of the last wishes of Shiori, Shun. She wanted you to preform this tradition on your thirteenth birthday... And to have this," his grandfather responded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green and golden coloured box then he su

Catching it was ease, Shun breathed a sigh and began his 24 hour wait under the Arch of Old.

During the first hour, Shun became downright bored. The view was nice, but its bright colours and cooling winds eventually lost its luster. He then stared down at the small little box and opened it gently. Inside was what appeared to be a key, a little bigger than the usual ones, colored gold. There was a wing attached to one side that seemed to wrap around the bow of the key, there was also a cord attached to it; enabling it to be worn like a necklace. Shun raised an eyebrow before what seemed to be a strong gale sweep over him, he only glanced up once before examining the key even more. In the lid was a note,

_Shun,_

_This was one of my most precious belongings and I want you to have it. I've never worn it because I wanted to give it to you on your 13th Birthday. I got it from a very special person in my life, so I want the most important person in my life now to have it next. I know I may not make it, so I want you to keep going on, and keep this. This key may help you uncover so many things that even I don't know about._

_Shiori_

Shun kept looking over the neat writing of his late mother, it almost pained him to see it. His mother did everything to make him happy, so he naturally tried his best to be content so he'd be less of a burden. His mother was taken from him a few months before by a disease and... well, she's up in heaven now.

Another gust of wind kicked up again as he picked up the necklace and hung it around his neck. At that moment, the wind became considerably harsh as an ominous aura seemed to engulf the world.

"_Waaake up ssssoon!~~"_ was the sweet sounding voice in the wind.

Something within his being began to twist and turn, getting him to his feet and allowing him to run out of the clearing and down the path to the dojo.

The ninja took a few hours after lunch to try to figure out exactly what was going on. He was wearing his usual attire by that time, but had kept the key around his neck. "Hey Shun!" another familiar voice called out, much more younger and less hoarse than his grandfather. Shun peered over the edge to see his childhood and best friend, Dan Kuso.

"What is it, Dan?" asked Shun calmly once again.

"Can you come over to Marucho's with me? As in now?" he asked in his usual up-beat tone.

"Why?..." was Shun's simple response, the bakguan's world was saved so it wasn't like it was anything urgent.

"You don't seem busy or anything..." the brunette responded happily.

By that time, Shun sighed and hopped down onto the cement sidewalk, quite close to Dan. That seemed to have been the wrong decision to make, only because Dan latched onto Shun's arm and half dragged Shun down the sidewalk after announcing, "Let's go already." From there Shun only realistic option was to listen to the younger male.

Finally, the two teenagers were waiting calmly in the elevator located inside Marucho's massive mansion. It was filled with silence from the two boys, at least after Dan finally gave up on trying to start up a conversation.

The high pitched _ding _sounded their arrival. As Dan trotted into the large room while Shun calmly followed. Suddenly every member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers jumped out their hiding places and shouted, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Shun!"

"W-whaaa~" was the only thing Shun was capable of saying, he was simply at a loss for words. Among smiles, people who cared for him to go to the trouble of giving him such a surprise. Tears of joy began to form in his amber orbs, that is until Dan tackled Shun from the side.

"Sooo... Do you like it?" Dan asked, anxious to know what his friend thought of it. A nod and a smile was the only response he got. Daniel just smiled back, he had been friends long enough with the raven haired boy to know that his friend was happy.

It didn't take long for Kato to bring out the cake and the brawlers all gathered around the birthday boy as they sang. Once the song had ended, Shun blew out the candles in one blow.

The celebration went along normally and as planned for most of the afternoon. That is until Shun went out into the hallway for a little break. He appreciated greatly what they had done, but he wasn't used to be the centre of attention for so long. There was rummaging echoing along the hallways.

Curiosity got the better of him, in the end he pursued it, following the noise to its source. As he peered around the corner he discovered it wasn't anything unusual when it came to the Marukura mansion. It was just some men moving in some artwork, and since Mr. and Mrs. Marukura seem to be into collecting, it wasn't much of a surprise. Among the things, something caught his eye. There was a large decorative mirror that seemed to be quite old yet looked brand-new and beautiful, almost like the Gate of Fate. There was something on the mirror, a single hand print, but it looked as if it was made from the inside.

With a single blink, Shun found himself in a room of white, where everything seemed to reflect, as if each wall had been made of a mirror, even the flooring and ceiling looked like it. Amber eyes alarmed by his new surroundings, Shun began to search the doors for an opening, a door of some kind. All he saw was himself, on every side, but as he felt the reflective walls, he found nothing that would let him leave.

He breathed a sigh before turning around, his eyes widened even more as he stepped back had found himself against the wall. He quickly discovered he wasn't alone.

Across from him was a girl, leaning against the wall, but she didn't have a reflection oddly enough. She was dressed in a dark gothic dress, the top was formfitting unlike the flowing layers of the skirt, but there were many frill, making her look like a life-sized doll. He couldn't see the girl's face since her head was hung and her bangs hid her face like a veil. He could see that she wore manacles around her wrists and the single ankle that peeked out from under the layers of the dress, chains hung down limply without a use. What made Shun so nervous was that the girl's arms were nailed to the wall, cracking the wall, one above her head and the other at her side, small crimson streams dripped slowly down her milky white skin. Other than that, she looked unharmed, in fact the doll looked quite taken care of. Her hair tied in a braid that hung over her shoulder for show.

Then suddenly a voice appeared, singing to be exact,

_I, Mukō__, am in search of you. _

_Seeking the soul, haven't you heard the news?_

_Maybe you stole it from me,_

_I'll soon find the truth._

_I always do._

_I, Mukō, am in search of you. _

_Seeking the soul, haven't you heard the news?_

_She is of the one those I found,_

_maybe you are too._

_We'll shall see soon._

_Are you one of those who has it?_

_I hope we can play again soon._

…_.._

…_.._

_So I hope you wake up soon!~_

A blinding light then engulfed him before everything faded to complete darkness. Opening his eyes, he held one side of his head as he sat up, head aching slightly. He found himself in another room of the mansion, lying on the couch. Julie was the first to come into his view, tackling him and hugging him as much as her arm strength could muster. "Shun, are you alright! Those people said you just collapsed!"

The other followed her lead, drawing close to their once unconscious friend. Shun said nothing, thinking over the scene he saw just moments ago. Could that have been real? Was it just a dream? He eventually spoke, "I'm fine, it was just some dizzy spell." He then turned his attention to Julie and told her, "Could you let go of me?"

The girl gave one of her famous bubbly grins before releasing the boy and stepping back beside her fellow brawlers.

That was he hoped at least, that is was something simple, but he wasn't sure about it. The only thing that seemed to keep going in his head was the last verse of the creepy song.

_Are you one of those who has it?_

_I hope we can play again soon._

…_.._

…_.._

_So I hope you wake up soon!~_

* * *

Done!~ I hoep you enjoyed on of first of many. Please Review and Fave; that would inspire me greatly! Thank you and I hope you read future chapters!


	2. Chapter 2: Within the Woods

USO

normal = normal text

_italics = _paranormal dialogue and text

**bold** = thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: Within the Woods

_A young boy looked scanned his surroundings. Above him the sky seemed much closer than he had ever remembered, the white crescent moon seemed so large that its light seemed to absorb him, almost driving him away. There was no sign of colour, only the simple shades of black, white, and grey. Not ever the wind that stroked his whole body gracefully couldn't be hear, only felt. "Hello..." the boy spoke in a fairly calm tone. Like the wind, nothing was heard in return. _

_ He suddenly found the world growing colder and colder, like the atmosphere was slowly but significantly growing into a frozen wasteland. There he was alone, the moon was his only friend, as he stood in the middle of an island, large rocks all around him with shaded flowers and grass peaking out in between the crevasses, surrounded by the water's edge; it was as if it were a sketch of some kind. Cautiously, the boy walked over towards the edge, jumping on various large rocks to get there, and peered into the water._

_ Unlike the black sky above him, there was a white sky reflecting in the water along with a black sun in the same position the moon above him was. The island in the reflection showed a devastating ruin, what was once a beautiful building was now a mass of rubble. On the highest peek of rubble, a child his age sat there, perched on top casually, as if there was nothing the matter. The other child's features seemed faded as if blurred away yet not a ripple disoriented the picture the water projected; the only feature to be seen clearly were only the child's eyes. Those eyes were both captivating as well as complex, with so many emotions, feelings, and awareness to a variety of things; yet all it was simply staring into the boy's eyes. _

_ The boy was taken back at little, taking a single step back, yet the child remained in place, unmoving like stone itself. Even then, neither one took their eyes off each other. A gale appeared so suddenly and strongly that the boy almost fell off the rock he was standing on, instead he fell forward into the hard surface below him. At the same time the child closed its eyes as the wind streaked the crystal clear image in the water into a blur of black and white. _

_ The sun. The Child. The Ruins. It was all gone. _

_ The boy, getting up onto his knees, looked around to see the world melting before his eyes, the ground below as well as the water vanished into a clean white surface that he wasn't even sure was there. Gazing up at the sky, he saw a white full moon, which the light almost outmatched the sun itself, and it was growing; the beautiful black sky was being erased by the light of the moon._

_ He quickly found himself in a world where only white was present, only he existed with any coloring that stuck out from the pristine shade. No longer was the moon his ally. He suddenly left a icy touch clutch his legs, the chilling feeling increasing until they went numb. Looking down, he could barely seeing his legs, as if they were erased, but not completely. Soon more of his body froze over, all he could was watch an icy coating come over him slowly, then vanishing into the blank world, being devoured by it. It kept on going, the icy pain spreading like a disease throughout his body; and he could do nothing to stop it._

_No..._

_ No...!_

_Please no!..._

_ Like his world, the boy was gone as well..._

Shun gasped as he swung himself into a sitting position, the first instinct was feel his body to ensure there were no ice or numbness throughout his body, in fact he had been sweating a little from the dream. Thankfully, his body had returned to its normal temperature, no longer was it growing numb due to the strange frostbite. The raven haired boy sighed in relief as his once tense muscles relaxed, falling back down onto the soft bed.

For a moment Shun felt both glad and calm, but soon a feeling that seemed to twist his stomach into a knot, a mild version of the feeling he had at the Arch of Old. He couldn't stop trying to figure out what the heck had happened within his subconscious and, although it was only a dream, felt even more vivid than any dream he had faced before. Most dreams could scare someone for only the time of them in a panic, which wouldn't last long, but the feeling that forced his muscles to tense up was as if, at any moment, the frostbite would become reality within the next second. Or the second after that. Or the one after that.

A shiver went down his spine as his thoughts continued to pressure him into thinking about it. It didn't take long for Shun to become tired of all the worry that seemed to consume his thoughts so he threw off the covers and eased out of bed, before leaving the room silently.

As he walked down the halls, his dream began to haunt him even more, until it finally subsided to something from a few days before, three to be exact. The past events of both the girl in the room of mirrors and the voice in the wind. He had seen some strange things on his Bakugan adventure, but this was centered on many things as well as he seemed to be the only one experiencing them. Not only that but they were had come quite suddenly, almost out of the blue, except for the one fact that he was officially 13 on that day.

He then found himself subconsciously wandering through the house and made his way outside. Though it was a little peculiar when he found himself outside, Shun found the cold night breeze calmed his nerves, allowed the dream to fade away.

Shun then felt a chilly pulse throughout his body before he found himself focused more. For a moment, he glanced around before putting a hand to his forehead, staring down at the porch before sitting down. At that moment, he felt unsteady, as if he had been spun around multiple times, along with the feeling of a mild headache pressing against his skull.

The reason why he came to that exact place, to quietly wander as if looking for something in particular, was beyond him. His mind had gone blank at that time as his body seemed to move on its own to its destination.

"**There can't be something wrong with me, right? I'm probably just thinking too much, a little walk will do me some good then I'll try to go back to sleep,**" Shun thought, trying to reassure himself about what had been going on recently.

Getting up and dashing off into the forest, his worries seemed to drift away even further, unable to catch up with him as he raced through the trees. Unlike before, he was completely at ease and focused, as if nothing had happened. A smile spread across his lips, it was so peaceful to be alone in the forest, especially when the speed he was jumping from tree to tree gave the slight sensation of flight. Half of him wished it could be like this forever, the key word being could.

It only took a moment for Shun's peaceful tranquility to be interrupted by the riveting sensation of anxiety. The raven haired boy stopped moving and glanced around, amber orbs straining to catch anything moving around him in the darkness, the light breeze that once comforted him now was his enemy, muffling and hiding anything that lurked in the darkness. With his nerves on edge, hairs on the back of his neck standing up, and his senses trying to detect anything at all.

Suddenly a chill ran down his spine as he heard a noise that sounded like something between screeching metal and a female voice, "HELlo lIttLe ChILD..."

Looking back to see what it was, Shun found a disoriented figure about double his size at least, towering over him. It had a human figure, only with a twisted face with two gleaming red eyes, there was something one could call muscle, but it looked more like bubbles within boiling oil than anything else.

Every fiber of his being was screaming to run, but instead he found his legs were frozen stiff, no, his whole body was. He was tongue-tied, eyes wide with fear as he stood in a defensive position he was frozen in. The jagged tooth smile on the side of the creature's face widened to one that only someone insane could make, "I'M GoNnA KILl yOu!"

As it raised its forearm, its spread out fingers curled back so that a obsidian blade sprouted from the hand. It was because of its high pitches in its voice that Shun was able to jump away to a nearby branch as it swung the sword down, hitting wood instead of the flesh and blood it wished to see.

Glancing up, Shun's eyes caught the figure gracefully coming for him again. Leaping away as quickly as possible, the teen was able to catch the creature's blade slice through half of the trunk. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever it was, it was something lethal.

Left. Right. Right again. Shun could himself doing his best to keep ahead of the thing. He was quick, faster than the rest of the brawlers, but none the less the beast continued to track him down and swing its blade in a taunting threat.

"I'M GoNnA CaTcH yOu! I WiLl, I wIlL! I'm GoNnA KILl yOu!" I shrieked merrily, creating a horrible sing-song voice that instead could hurt Shun's ears, as if it enjoyed itself by hunting the ninja down. Just by the sound of its voice, Shun could imagine the wide, jagged grin that was spread too far across its face.

His heart was racing, threatening to break out of his chest from its strong pounding. **I have to get away! There's got to be a way to loose this thing!**

It was then when Shun spotted something up ahead, through the darkened forest was a small split in the middle of a tree. This could be his chance, but on the other hand, he could get hit by that thing any time.

Risking a glance, Shun saw the creature's gnashing teeth, twisted smile, and it was gaining on him; and fast.

Whipping his head to his destination, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his life felt it was on the line. Suddenly, right when he was one jump away from reaching it when he felt himself suddenly feel that this plan would cause him death.

With ta shiver down his spine, he leaped to the side, the creature on the exact branch a second later. The creature didn't seem to be good a changing to a completely different direction and angle at such as speed, since it bashed into the next tree in front of it. Shun watched from another branch as it slashed at the many branches restraining it for the time being.

It took a moment for Shun to realize it would take little time for it to break free. Dashing through the forest again, Shun kept a good pace, hoping not to meet up with it. It seemed it didn't have the best sense of smell, since, by the time that he was back at home, he could hear its earsplitting screech, "I HaTe YoU! i'M GoNnA KiLl YoU! I. WILL. KiiILL. YoU!"

Looking back at the forest once more, Shun could feel the fear grip his heart and shivers run down his back before he walked back into his home. Next time he had a bad dream, he wasn't going out into the night when that thing was around. The only question that hovered in Shun's was one thing over all others: What exactly was that thing?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


End file.
